drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhia Alior din Twinwaves
Rhia Alior Din Twinwaves Name: Rhia Alior Din Twinwaves Position: Windfinder of Clan Rossaine Age: 56 Nationality: Atha’an Miere Dedication (Light or Shadow): Light Physical Description: Rhia is a woman of short stature. Her hight is so that she has to look up to meet almost anyone in the eye, something that urks her nerves to no end, especially when it is a Mainlander that she is forced to bend neck to. Her silky hair is nearly white in color, with the slightest hint of bond to it, piercing gray eyes framed by a too-youthful face, give her an appearance of black porcelin beauty. In truth she would be called pretty, but the way she carries herself and speaks, makes her seem an exotic beauty. Her body is that of a swimmer, as is the case with most of her people. Personality: Rhia is a quiet woman. She speaks only when necessary unless she is comfortable with the other persons company. Even in private with friends she is quiet, her easy laugh and laid back manner make it easy to forget the dangerous woman that she can be. Dislike of Aes Sedai is ingrained in her bones, and in all her years on the ships, never has she allowed the Gift of Passage to one. Many have asked, but to all she has refused. Rhia knows that if the Aes Sedai learn the secret of the Windfinders they will stop at nothing to whisk them all away to the White Tower. The thought of not being at Sea is often enough to make Rhia feel sick to her stomach. Rhia has a slow temper, but a deadly one once she has decided she can no longer hold her back her frustrations. For one who speaks so little, she has a bark that makes you fearful to even ask of the bite. Personality Weakness: - Fear / distrust of Aes Sedai - Contempt of Mainlanders - Takes criticisms to seriously Personality Strengths: - Level Headed - Slow to anger - Determined Talents -Wave Dancing History: Rhia Alior Din Twinwaves, Blessed by the Light, was born in a small rowboat off of the Islands of the Atha’an Miere. Her mother had been on land when the labor pains took her, and as quickly as her nine month growth of child would allow her, she ran, waddled, to the docks where she rowed out alone in a small two man row boat onto the calm sea where she gave birth to her first daughter. Rhia she named her, a name strong with the Sea, the name of a fish known to hunt in the shallows of low tide, found only in the warm coastal waters surrounding the only home her Mother knew aside from the deck of her ship. Born to the Sea, it was an omen of the life that this child would one day lead. Rhia was taken aboard her mother’s ship as soon as she was old enough to not have to be looked after every time someone turned there head. The Sea became her first love, even the love of Mother and Daughter could not match the deep connection and peace that Rhia found only on the rocking decks of the ships that she called home as they sailed through the currents of the endless Sea. It was on her mother’s ship that Rhia worked as the lowliest of deckhands, scrubbing the boat’s deck, making sure he was clean and in good repair.For years she worked as a deckhand, raising slowly from the newest of the deckhands to a slightly seasoned sailor. Although, as life seems so fond of doing, all the work Rhia did to gain scraps of respect and a third earing in her right ear was pushed to the background as in her fourteenth year when she was made an Apprentice Windfinder. Two earrings were somewhat of a disappointment, but Rhia knew this was a new life that she was to embark on. Windfinders were prominent people among the ships, ranking in the top three of a ships commanding team. She would one day have her own ship to help find the flows and currents in the Sea to ensure that there ship made it where it needed to be. With the training she was receiving as a Windfinder, Rhia was granted two more piercings in her left ear, marking her as a pupil to a Windfinder. The two right earrings would be given to her on the completion of her Windfinder training. It would be many years before this occurred. Years passed with Rhia under the tutelage of a Windfinder on a raker. Her control over the One Power eventually became mastered, and with that mastery and the knowledge of a ship that could rival a senior sailor, the last two earrings were granted to her as she was told her time as an Apprentice was over. Rhia had never felt more accomplished or proud of herself as she did on that day. The day she was given her own ship to be Windfinder of. The ship was the smallest there was among the Sea Folk, but to Rhia, he was perfect. Seven years of service on his decks ended as she was promoted to a ship just short of being big enough to be called raker. On his decks she served for 8 years where she was granted a nose ring in her sixth year, and a slim golden chain to connect her ears to her nose upon her completion in the ship’s service. Many years have passed since Rhia first stepped onto a ship, so many that she no longer can recall ever not being anything but absolutely at home on the Sea and on a ship. She has now been appointed to Windfinder to four different Sailsmistress’ of Clan Rossaine. The medallions on her slim nose chain name her Clan, Windfinder, and the Ship she serves. The only necklace to adorn her neck is a thin golden chain with a small gilded golden box with Sea salts locked inside, used to give the smells of the Sea when one was force to stay on the land for a time. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios Category:Sea Folk Bios